Torn
by Cyberchao X
Summary: A darker Corrin who has embraced the pragmatism needed to placate Garon while working to undermine him. Rated for excessively cruel killing and implicit rape.


Torn  
by Cyberchao X

 _Warning: This fic contains a far more pragmatic Corrin than the one in canon, perhaps even a bit cruel. Though he still wants to kill as_ few _Hoshidans as possible, he's resigned to the fact that sparing all enemies is a fruitless endeavor. Viewer discretion is advised._

* * *

"Your report, Corrin?" King Garon asked.

"The Hoshidans have been routed and their tactician killed. Princess Sakura has been taken prisoner, while her retainer…I personally removed his head. It's currently being prepared to be mounted on a pike at our standard."

"Oh? Interesting… And why spare the princess?"

"The same reason I chose to display her retainer's head. Together, they send a message. The princess is known to be a kind and gentle soul who hates conflict; killing her would only anger the Hoshidans. Her retainer, meanwhile, has a reputation as one of the finest soldiers in all of Hoshido. The message to the commoners should be clear: Submit to us, and be spared; resist us, and we will annihilate you. I believe it should quash any ideas they might have about rebellion, leaving only those soldiers who directly serve the royal family to stand in our way."

"…Do royals only have one retainer each in Hoshido?"

Corrin broke eye contact for a moment. "They do not. As for the princess's other retainer…she is my own _personal_ prisoner. Surely you understand what I mean, Father?"

Iago made to object, but Garon laughed. "I believe I do. You saw something you had to have and took it, did you?"

Corrin smiled. "That I did. Hopefully she'll come to accept her new role in life within the year. If not…then she'll become expendable."

* * *

"What was that, Corrin?" Leo asked.

"…Well, I had to embellish a bit at the end. But you were the one who told me to stop being so naïve about how war works. I wasn't lying about using the head of their best soldier to deter rebellion. It…pained me to take a life like that, but the number of lives that will be spared by preventing needless conflicts far exceeds that one."

"And the female retainer?"

"…I figured it would be best to appeal to King Garon's reputation as a womanizer. Though getting dear Hana to submit really _will_ be quite a challenge; right now it's a struggle just to get her to accept food. I've been resorting to using Sakura's reactions as a threat—first, how devastated Sakura would be to learn that Hana had died, and when that doesn't work, I threaten to show Sakura just what Hana is being subjected to. That one doesn't fail, because as I told the king, Princess Sakura is a gentle soul and shouldn't really be exposed to…that."

"You do know what a vile person you've become."

"It could be worse. She still doesn't know about Peri…or Kana."

"Speaking of your wife, I'm surprised you didn't hand the 'necessary killing' duties over to her."

Corrin gave his adoptive brother a look. "I needed a single clean cut. I couldn't trust my often blood-thirsty sweetheart to do that.

"…Fair enough."

* * *

…Yeah, that was definitely a thing. I played _Conquest_ first, and Hana was the Hoshidan I fell hardest for, making her my wife on my first _Birthright_ playthrough, but for some reason, I just couldn't shake the idea of Conquest!Corrin using Garon's womanizing reputation to justify sparing Hana. Things took off quite a bit in my head, but most of it wasn't suitable for making into a fanfic.

As for Subaki's head on a pike, it seemed fitting for this more morally bereft Corrin to use such a brutal display to minimize casualties. In my headcanon, Corrin's guilt over having to take even that one life will lead him to name the rape-baby Subaki.

Once I thought up the title, it was time to finally write this fic. Though it turns out the line is "shamed", not "chained"—though I suppose "chained" would be a bit redundant with the "bound" in the final chorus—so this fic's title was at least partially inspired by a mondegreen. *Shrugs* Though "shamed" is fitting, too. CCX, signing off.


End file.
